Toxicmemory's one shot contest: Tradgedy
by Mermain123
Summary: Amu breacks up with Ikuto because she's being blackmailed. who's blackmailing her? why? Warning character death


**Toximemory's one-shot contest entry: Tragedy**

**Mermain123:This is a story I made for Toxicmemory's contest it's kinda sad but still very sweet.**

**Ikuto: you couldn't write a sad story if you tried**

**Mermain: Hey! I'm trying my best here okay? And just for that it will have some Tadamu in it**

**Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOO. Bu-but Amu will be mine in the end...right?**

**Mermain: Maybe, you'll just have to read**

**Amu: I know what your ending is and just so you know I don't like it 1 bit**

**Mermain: of course you don't after all you do –whispers so low to Amu that no one hears what was said except Amu-**

**Amu: yeah I know and I really don't like it**

**Mermain: whatever you say now do the disclaimer Amu**

**Amu: fine, Mermain123 could never own Shugo chara no matter how much she wants to.**

**Mermain: now let's get started**

**XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC**

Ikuto and Amu have been a couple for 2 years and Ikuto was about ready to propose to her.He had everything he needed all needed to do was say those three words. He was meeting Amu in the park at the moment for a meeting she arranged on the phone.

"Hey Amu what did you want to see me about?" Ikuto asked in a –I don't care too much- voice. But what she said was not what he expected.

Amu's face was hidden by her bangs when she said, "I want to break up."

Ikuto looked completely _**horrified **_and_** shocked**_. "WHY! We've been dating for 2 whole years why break up now!"

"I'm sorry b-but I-I j-just d-don't have any m-more feeling f-for you." She said with as straight a face as possible. Her face still behind her bangs.

Ikuto looked completely and totally heartbroken "Fine. If that's what you want, then so be it. Good bye Amu." He said darkly.

When he left Amu just broke down. "Amu why did you do that? It's obvious you still love him." Ran said

"I-I had n-no cho-o-oice i-if I di-didn't his se-secret will b-be revealed!" Amu said between sobs

Ran said nothing knowing Amu would never let that happen. You see several years ago when they were kids Ikuto's girlfriend was actually Utau (yes his sister) the thing is back then they were in love with one another. Looking back Ikuto hates himself for doing that and everyone would hurt and scold him about it. Amu would never let that so she did just what she was told.

**Flashback:**

"_Oh, ohio Tadase-kuh." Amu said cheerfully_

"_Hello Amu-chan I know the secret about your boyfriend. About the relationship with his sister when he was younger and I have proof of it."_

_Amu looked pretty panicked right there "Wh-what do you want me to do about?"_

_Tadase just smirked a smirk that could compete with Ikuto's. "I want you to Dump him and come to me, got that __**Amu**__?" the way Tadase said her name sent a shiver down Amu's spine_

"_A-alright I'll do it if you PROMISE not to let anyone know his secret okay?"  
"Sure, but you can't say that's the reason your breaking up with him."_

**End Flash back**

Several weeks passed and Amu was now dating Tadase. On the outside she looked overjoyed but on the inside she was as miserable as hell.

Ikuto caught word of their relationship and knew something was up. _She doesn't like Tadase like that she thinks of him as a brother._

A few days later when Tadase was doing something else Ikuto confronted Amu.

"Amu why did you break up with me?" Ikuto asked

"I-I t-told you b-because I no longer have any m-more fe-feelings f-for you." Stammered Amu nervously.

"Tell the truth."

Amu sighed. "it's because if I didn't want your secret to be revealed."

Ikuto looked confused "why would it be revealed?"

"Because Tadase had proof of it. He threatened to reveal it to everyone if I didn't go out with him. " as Amu said this she was letting out all the tears she's been holding in these past few weeks.

Ikuto just looked at softly "Thank you Amu but I no longer care about that and I just want to be with you, my little strawberry" Ikuto smirked as he used his nickname for her. Amu cheered up a bit at this but knew there was one thing left to do. "Thank you Ikuto, now if you don't mind I have to break things off with my 'brother'" Amu smiled and went to end things.

"Wait I'm coming with you." Said Ikuto

"Alright but you need to catch me" said Amu and ran off.

"you won't get away that easily!" yelled Ikuto.

When Ikuto got there he saw Tadase looking quite mad. His face turned even redder when he saw him. "YOU! You're the reason Amu keeps slipping away from me! I'LL **KILL** YOU!" Tadase screamed and pulled out a gun and shot it. But just before it hit him Amu jumped in the way and got shot in the heart.

"AMU!" screamed Ikuto. He grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"I-Ikuto pl-please d-don't cry i-i'll al-always w-watch o-ov-er you f-from heaven. I L-L-Lo-ve y-you." Amu said weakly before closing her eyes for the last time.

"AMUUUUUUUU!" Ikuto cried.

Years went by, Tadase went to jail, Rima became a clown but was known as the saddest looking clown, and as for Ikuto he married a girl from America called Amy Shell but always knew his love for her was because she looked like Amu. He always told the kids to never look to him as a role model he always just waited for the day he and Amu would be reunited in heaven.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC **

**Mermain: that's the end of that story.**

**Ikuto: Why did you have to kill Amu!**

**Mermain: It was supposed to be a tragedy it can't have a happy ending now can it?.**

**Ikuto: -sticks his tounge out-**

**Mermain: -blinks- wow you really are a kid well see you later everyone.**

**Ikuto: Review and maybe i'll get to see Amu again **


End file.
